slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-93.105.162.169-20160301004755/@comment-85.237.171.62-20160326202821
93.105.162.169 napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): Yavanna White napisał(a): 37.47.36.109 napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): Zgadzam się ciąża Rozy byłaby złym przykładem dla "młodszego pokolenia" poza tym Roza ma 16-17 lat a Leo skoro skończył szkołe gdzieś z 18 więc współżycie między nimi jest nielegalne Szach Mat Przykro mi, ale nie masz racji. W Polsce legalnie współżyć można od 15 roku życia i we Francji jest tak samo. Twój argument jest inwalidą. Fakt. Ale i tak trzeba przyznać, że ciąża nastolatki '''(która zaszła w nią z '''dorosłym), byłaby kiepskim przykładem dla takich ludźków, jak np. ja (dwanaście lat). Chino rzeczywiście nie boi się poruszać kontrowersyjnych tematów, ale uważam, że do tego stopnia by się nie posunęła, bo, jak wiadomo, w SF grają osoby mądre, i mniej mądre. To że jest legalne nie oznacza że 15 latek może to robić z osobą pełnoletnią bo nie może jest to nielegalne i uznawane za pedofilię więc to twój argument jest inwalidą. Poza tym: thumb|left|400px Zaorane B) "To że jest legalne nie oznacza że 15 latek może to robić z osobą pełnoletnią bo nie może jest to nielegalne" Troche się pogubiłaś xD ale podobno wątku z ciążą rozy nie bedzie (i z żadną inną ciążą) Ale nie przeszkadza mi to sobie wyobrazić naszej Su w roli ciotki (Takiej jak Titi :D) da tego malucha :D Jakby podrosło i poszło do liceum to nasza Su by ją/jego nachodziła i dawała hajs albo ciuchy XD I jestem pewna że lysander byłby wspaniałym wujkiem! oczywiście w czasie kiedy pamiętałby ze nim jest :D a tak na marginesie w ogóle myslę że z Lysandrem stało się coś już wcześniej, Nawet nina przecież zauwarzyła e coś jest z nim nie tak w którymś tam odcinku. Potem przyszła do liceum a on powiedział zeby się czymś zajeła bo nie ma dla niej czasu. Tak, też myślę, że to dłuższy problem. Tak samo, jak było z Natem. U Kassa też było większe przygotowywanie. W końcu, Chino bez powodu nie zrobiła koncertu, prawda? Jak dla mnie, pewne jest, że chodzi tu o drame Lysa. I jak ktoś powiedział, na pewno będzie ona po zakończeniu kłótni z WS. Myślę, że może to być nawet 32 odcinek, bo kłótnia to dobry motyw na przeciąganie, tym bardziej, jak pojawi się Laeti albo Dake. *a może na raz?* Wezmy pod uwagę to, co już mamy. Lys jest ostatnio chyba jeszcze bardziej zamyślony niz zwykle. Nina zauważa, że coś z nim nie tak. Od dawna się nie widzieli, a gdy przychodzi, on jej mówi, że nie ma dla niej czasu. To oznacza, że jego prblem, napewno wymaga jakiegoś zaangażowania, jak i przemyślenia. nie jestem pewna, czy ta teoria z wydawcą jest prawdopodobna, bo powtórzył by się częściowo wątek Kassa, wiecie, że dostaje możliwość na sławe, itd, tylko Debry brak, no i to trochę nie wiem... Nie pasuje mi? Kobieca intuicja, no. Sama jak na razie teorii nie mam, ale myślę, że dowiemy się już nie długo, skoro zacznają się robić coraz bardziej jasne znaki, że coś nie gra. Majalissa, której nie chce się logować po tym wywodzie.